¡Me has dejado solo!
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Arthur no soporta la soledad... Eso es un hecho... ¿Habrá alguien que pueda cambiar dicha situación?


**¡Hola!**

**Debería actualizar las demás historias, pero tenía que escribir esto que se me ocurrió ayer viendo una foto de estos dos personajillos en Desmotivaciones (¡Sí! ¡Hetalia supera barreras! xD)**

**En fin, la imgen es muy graciosa y está al principio de desmotivaciones dentro de la búsqueda de Hetalia. La imagen se parte en dos, en la primera está Iggy con un pequeño Alfred sujetándole la pierna mientras llora y la segunda imagen es de un Alfred mayor con un Iggy también adulto llorándole en la pierna...**

**Y mi mente que está como una regadera, creo esto.**

**Se lo dedico a mi querida Ann-chiaaan que fue la loca con la que se me ocurrió esto xD (Anita, ¡guapa! ¡Vanya no quiere salir de mi armario, ayúdame! ¡Me ha tirado todo a la basura!)**

**En fin... Los personajes no son míos (ojalá xD) y no gano nada haciéndolos pasar por situaciones como esta... Solo los cojo prestados para mis malvados planes xD**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Alfred se había vuelto a presentar nuevamente en mi casa, y recalco la palabra nuevamente, y por vigésima vez en lo que llevábamos de mes –es decir, ni quince días naturales-. Otra vez en MI casa.  
Y yo que pensaba que me iría a dejar tranquilo… Al menos por un día… Pero no. ¡Iluso, pobre de mí!  
Aquella mañana me había levantado a la misma hora de siempre –las cinco y media- y aseado como todo buen caballero; había recogido el dormitorio y me había preparado un delicioso té Earl Grey. La casa, toda ella, olía con el inconfundible, agradable y delicioso olor de mis scones.  
Con una sonrisa, el periódico abierto por las crónicas de sociedad perfectamente estirado sobre la mesa y una de mis manos sobre el pequeño asa de la taza blanca de dorada y esmeralda decoración, me dispuse a disfrutar de aquel pequeño remanso de tranquilidad.  
O eso esperaba hasta que sonó el timbre junto a una voz de sobra conocida, chillona y molesta que me dejo con la taza a escasos centímetros de mis labios.  
-¡Iggy! ¡Iggy abre!  
Alfred. Decidí ignorarle, pero era muy, muy persistente.  
-¡Iggy, soy yo! ¡El héroe! ¡Abre, que se que estas dentro! –gritó todavía más fuerte mientras porreaba la puerta.  
Por un momento, pensé que la echaría abajo, y no sería la primera vez que eso ocurría. Y mi cuenta corriente era testigo de ello.  
-Iggy, puedo oler tu comida radiactiva y destructiva desde aquí –dijo ya con tono normal-. Aunque debería estar encerrada en un contenedor de residuos radiactivos, enterrado a su vez en un enorme bloque de hormigón y mandado al espacio para que no atentara contra la vida de todos los habitantes de la tierra –musitó quedamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los sabios que se fue agrandando al ver que abría la puerta hecho una furia.  
-¡¿QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR TU DE MI COMIDA, MOCOSO EMANCIPADO?! –grite enfadado. Bastante tenía ya con soportar las burlas del francés, como para también tener que aguantar los comentarios estúpidos del estadounidense-. ¡TU COMIDA SI QUE ES UN PELIGRO QUE MATA AL AÑO MÁS DE 400.000 OBESIDAD MÓRBIDA***** Y ATAQUES AL CORAZÓN!  
-¡Jo, Iggy, eso ha sido cruel! Y yo que venía con la mejor intención a hacerte una visita y me tratas así… Me voy –contestó entre pucheros el rubio dándose la vuelta.  
Otra vez igual… ¡Maldita conciencia y malditos remordimientos!  
Suspiré derrotado y me hice a un lado de la puerta.  
-Muy bien, Alfred. Tú ganas. Pasa y…  
Una estela rubia y marrón pasó a mi lado con rapidez y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.  
Cerré con rapidez la puerta y no tardé en reunirme con el mocoso, seguro que aprovechaba para hacer de las suyas.  
Alfred estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando con aburrimiento el periódico con los ojos entrecerrados tras sus gafas de montura roja –las que él denominaba como Tejas y que le había pedido prestadas a Méjico sin habérselas devuelto todavía-.  
-Bua, Iggy –se quejó-. No sé cómo puedes leer esto. Es muy aburrido… ¿Quieres que la próxima vez te traiga uno de mis heroicos comics? Te lo pasarías mejor y…  
-¡ESO NO ES LECTURA! –grité para luego intentar serenarme… ¡¿Por qué me exaltaba tanto por tonterías como esa?!-. Alfred, ¿puedo saber cómo has venido esta vez?  
El rubio alzó su mirada azul y me sonrió.  
-Por submarino. Los del ejército me debían un favor –contestó como si nada.  
-¿En serio? ¿No me digas? ¿Y de que se trata esta vez?  
-Pues… Les dije que tenía que parar a un ultra-mega-súper villano para que no provocara con sus scones mutantes y radiactivos toda una masacre con la población mundial como la de Alemania y su jefe loco, Federico II.  
-Primero, Gilbert se enfadará mucho como te escuche hablar mal de Federico II el Grande, rey de Prusia. Segundo, y con esto no estoy justificándole, Ludwig solo estaba siguiendo órdenes. Y tercero, el que cometió la masacre fue un austriaco y se llamaba Adolph Hitler******… No me puedo creer que seas tan ignorante como para no conocer la historia… La misma en la que tú participaste.  
-¡PERO YO NO MATE A NADIE! ¡SOY BUENO, IGGY! ¡LOS HÉROES ESTAMOS PARA PROTEGER A LA GENTE! –tras unos segundos, permaneció en silencio y me miró-. Iggy…  
-¿Qué, Alfred?  
-¿Dónde está Prustria?  
Desee golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa, la encimera o cualquier otra superficie que provocara graves contusiones y heridas irremediables.  
-Es Prusia, Gilbert se enfadará como se entere y en la próxima reunión le tendremos dándonos un mitin sobre lo genial que sería devolverle su asombroso territorio. Y bastante tengo con soportaros a ti, a Francis y a Iván… Además, es increíble que no te acuerdes el país al que disparaste para que desapareciera.  
Alfred me miró como si estuviera loco… Y soltó una risita.  
-Iggy… Tienes que dejar de jugar a Harry Potter y de ver a tus amigos imaginarios… Será mejor que os deis un tiempo porque todo esto no está haciendo ningún bien a tu salud mental -dijo seriamente.  
Suspiré… Era imposible hablar con él… Más fácil y factible sería que una pared me contestara y mantuviera conmigo una conversación correcta y civilizada.  
-Dejémoslo, Alfred –contesté dejándome caer sobre la silla. Hasta que un pequeño tic apareció sobre mi ceja recordando lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio, haciendo que cobrara vida propia y se moviera como si estuviera bailando una samba-. ¡Y MI COMIDA NO PROVOCARÍA UNA MATANZA MASIVA MUNDIAL, IMBÉCIL! Bloody git!  
Tras haberme tranquilizado, me dispuse a tomar mi té –que se había quedado frío- hasta que un quejido me interrumpió nuevamente.  
-Ouch…  
-¿Ahora qué quieres, Alfred? –pregunté, aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.  
-Tengo hambre. No he desayunado ni cenado… ¿Me das algo para comer? –preguntó con cara de niño bueno.  
-¿No decías que mi comida era radiactiva, destructiva y que provocaría una masacre mundial?  
-Mm… Me arriesgaré… ¡Soy un héroe! – dijo antes de ponerse a reír escandalosamente.  
-En la tetera tienes té y quedan algunos scones –contesté negando con la cabeza.  
Alfred puso un leve puchero.  
-¡Pero es que a mí no me gusta el té! *******  
-Es lo que toman los caballeros.  
-¿Los ex-piratas también? –preguntó inocentemente.  
Me levanté golpeando la mesa con una mano, más enfadado que antes, si es que se podía.  
-¡YO SOY UN CABALLERO! ¡NO UN PIRATA! ¡CRIO DEL DEMONIO!  
-Jo, Iggy… Que yo no lo he dicho con esa intención… Además… ¡Prefiero el café que me trae Francia!  
Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia.  
-Pues si tanto te gusta su café… ¡VETE A SU CASA!  
Alfred apoyó sus mejillas en el dorso de sus manos, las cuales había apoyado sobre la mesa, y comenzó a balbucear como un niño pequeño al que le niegas aquello que anhela fervientemente.  
-Pero es que a mí no me gusta el pervertido de Francia, prefiero la compañía de Iggy. Es más divertido –murmuró mirando a la mesa.  
Cosa que realmente agradecí, puesto que una sonrisa de superioridad y orgullo había aparecido en mi rostro junto con un sonrojo y una sorpresa muy poco oportunos. Me senté de nuevo en la mesa y apoyé mi mejilla sobre mi mano, mientras miraba por la ventana, haciendo como si no me importara en absoluto nada de lo dicho.  
-Podemos ir al supermercado… Así podría ir a comprarte café y…  
-¿Del francés? –preguntó ilusionado.  
-¡NO! –grité molesto-. Café colombiano que es mucho mejor.  
Alfred se levantó y sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡Vale! –y al cabo de unos segundos-. Iggy…  
-¿Qué Alfred? –pregunté con cansancio.  
-¿Tú sabes… dónde está Colombia?  
Me giré asombrado con el rostro rojo de furia.  
-¡PERO SI PERTENECÉIS AL MISMO CONTINENTE! ¡ESTÁ EN EL CONTINENTE AMERICANO, AL SUR! –me reprendí mentalmente al haber caído nuevamente en sus provocaciones, o al menos, así quería pensarlo-. Vámonos ya… -contesté dando por terminada la conversación y enfundándome el abrigo.  
El supermercado no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que fuimos caminando, mientras que Alfred iba inusitadamente silencioso.  
-Buenos días –saludó uno de los dependientes con una sonrisa.  
Sonreí respondiéndole al saludo y nos fuimos hasta la sección de panadería, donde había expuestos en las baldas cereales, cacao instantáneo, el azúcar, la sacarina y demás objetos.  
Me puse a comprobar unas cuantas marcas y precios, hasta que di con el indicado. Un café instantáneo con cafeína, pepitas de chocolate y mucha crema ********  
-Alfred… ¿Qué te parece…? –pregunté dándome la vuelta y encontrándome a una señora mayor, con una redecillas en el pelo blanco, con todos los mechones recogidos en montones de rulos rosas y vistiendo un abrigo impermeable –también rosa- con un vistoso, llamativo y brillante estampado de girasoles-. Perdón. La confundí con otra persona.  
Me alejé un poco de allí mientras buscaba a Alfred con la mirada y dos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente.  
El primero, ¿dónde demonios se había metido ese chico caprichoso? Y el segundo, que a la vez fue el pensamiento que más me preocupó… ¿Por qué esa señora se parecía inusitadamente a un cruce diabólico de Polonia con Rusia con unos cuantos –muchos, diría yo- años encima? ¿Qué mete enferma podría pensar semejante cosa?  
Caminé por los pasillos lo más rápido que pude, alejándome de la mujer que me miraba raro y con el café en mano.  
Pase por perfumería, por productos para el hogar, la pescadería, la carnicería, charcutería, bebidas, higiene, conservas, pastas, harinas… Y nada… Ni rastro de Alfred. No estaba por ningún sitio.  
Toda esta situación me sobrepasó. Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente y, cuando menos me lo esperaba, un trueno resonó por todo el supermercado, haciendo que cayera encogido en el suelo mientras me abrazaba las rodillas contra el pecho. Un pequeño ovillo de carne. El frasco de cristal de café se había roto en cuanto lo solté de mi agarre y con sus cristales me había hecho unos cuantos cortes superficiales. En el exterior, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas libremente, recordando el peor momento de toda mi vida.  
La independencia de Alfred, la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América. Aquel día de 1973… También llovía con fuerza… La última batalla en la que me negué a disparar contra la persona a la que más había querido en este mundo. El pequeño Alfred, el niño que me eligió sobre Francia y su comida, el mismo que me dio su cariño, me había abandonado.  
-¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? ¿Te he dado motivos para querer marcharte? –le espeté todavía en shock, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar las lágrimas-. ¡SOY TÚ HERMANO MAYOR! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡RESPÓNDEME!  
-Ese es precisamente el problema. Yo no quiero ser tu hermano pequeño –contestó seriamente mientras lo mechones rubios de su cabello se le pegaban a la cara a causa de las gotas de lluvia-. Lo siento, Inglaterra… Esta vez has perdido –dijo Alfred antes de marcharse con su ejército, dejándome solo en aquel campo de batalla. No, aquel campo de batalla no… Solo en aquel campo de muerte en el que enterraría mi corazón.  
Sentía las frías gotas calándome los huesos, mojándome las ropas del uniforme, pero todo daba igual…  
Hasta que escuché una voz llamándome.  
-Arthur… Arthur, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Alfred sacudiéndome un poco.  
No sé ni cuándo me había sentado y apoyado contra la columna del pasillo.  
-Arthur, por favor, contesta –pidió Alfred angustiado-. ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?  
Su llamado me trajo a la realidad. De vuelta a la fría y cruel realidad… ¡ALFRED!  
-Tú… -comencé a decir entre dientes hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor mío. Me abrazaban con fuerza haciéndome temblar y desfallecer.  
-¡Ay, Arthur! ¡No me pegues esos sustos! –dijo el rubio escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello y provocando que volviera a sonrojarme violentamente.  
-¿C-cómo me has llamado? –tartamudeé la pregunta sin proponérmelo.  
-Arthur… ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
Sonreí levemente.  
-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así –contesté antes de atraerle hacia mí con fiereza-. ¡NO VUELVAS A SEPARARTE DE MI LADO NUNCA JAMÁS! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡ME HE ASUSTADO MUCHO, IDIOTA, MOCOSO EMANCIPADO! –grité entre lágrimas. Me habría sido imposible guardármelo todo durante más tiempo-. ¡CREÍ QUE ME HABÍAS VUELTO A DEJAR SOLO COMO EN 1873! ¡¿PUEDES HACERTE UNA IDEA DE LO MAL QUE LO PASÉ?! ¡MI PEQUEÑO HERMANITO SE HABÍA MARCHADO, DEJÁNDOME SOLO EN EL MUNDO SIN NADIE A QUIEN QUERER!  
-¡ARTHUR! ¡ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA! –gritó Alfred molesto-. ¡NO QUIERO SER TU HERMANO!  
Corté mi llanto abruptamente para mirarle durante unos segundos, para después volver a echarme a llorar.  
-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO?! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO SER MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO?!  
-¡PUES QUE YO QUIERO SER ALGO MÁS! –gritó el rubio haciéndose escuchar por todo el supermercado y sonrojándose al igual que yo al sentir todas las miradas de la gente.  
Tras respirar y serenarse un poco, me cogió de las manos y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.  
-Arthur, no quiero ser tu hermano, porque te amo. Y quiero que me veas como un hombre y no como al chiquillo que solías cuidar hace años –suspiró pesadamente-. Aunque se que tu no sientes lo mismo, porque siempre te han molestado mis visitas durante este tiempo… ¡Y yo buscando la forma de declararme! –se lamentó recogiendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul del suelo-. Esto era para ti. Lo había encargado para que supieras que iba a ir en serio con lo nuestro… Puedes quedártelo si quieres, después de todo es para ti…  
Alfred se fue a levantar mientras murmuraba en voz baja "con lo que me había costado sacarle de casa", pero algo le detuvo. Yo. Tiré de su chaqueta de cuero marrón y junté mis labios con los suyo, haciendo que nos devoráramos con un beso. Sentía sus labios suaves, su lengua caliente y húmeda introduciéndose en mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón, saboreando cada centímetro de mis labios, hasta acabar separándonos por la falta de oxígeno, dándonos algún que otro pequeño pico. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con su sonrisa burlona y la travesura típica de un niño pequeño que se sale con la suya brillando en sus ojos.  
-¿Y esto? –preguntó.  
-Mm… Yo también te quiero –musité en un tono apenas audible.  
-¿Cómo? No te he oído –dijo con una sonrisa.  
Me sonrojé todavía más y, agarrándole nuevamente de la chaqueta, susurré contra sus labios las mismas palabras.  
-Yo también te amo –dije antes de volver a besarle con la convicción de que me había escuchado desde el principio.  
-¡Iros a un hotel, pervertidos! –gritó la señora producto de la mezcla entre Rusia y Polonia. ¿Me habría estado siguiendo?  
Alfred sonrió y me cogió en brazos, saliendo del supermercado tras haber pagado el bote de café roto.  
La lluvia nos volvía a mojar, aunque sin importarnos demasiado.  
¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a mi casa? No lo sabía con seguridad. Solo que ahora, en mi dormitorio, Alfred me quitaba la ropa mientras arrancaba algún que otro gemido de mi garganta, hiriendo el silencio de la habitación.  
-Alfred… -suspiré su nombre varias veces mientras sentía como besaba mi cuello, bajando por el torso hasta llegar a la cadera.  
-¡Malditos pantalones! –escuché quejarse al rubio antes de que le sujetara por el mentón y le hiciera levantarse para poder llegar hasta sus labios-. Arthur~.  
Los besos, las caricias, los suspiros y gemidos reinaban por la habitación. El frío, que previamente se había adueñado de nuestro cuerpos, había desaparecido siendo sustituido por el calor de un volcán en erupción.  
Los minutos pasaban, las sábanas rozaban nuestros cuerpos que pedían… Exigían unirse en ese preciso momento.  
Con cuidado y tiento, Alfred se posicionó tras mi espalda y, tras besarme demandante en los labios, se unió a mi cuerpo comenzando con aquella danza de fuego, amor y pasión.  
-Alfred, más deprisa… -le demandé entre súplicas.  
-No quiero hacerte daño –se quejó el más joven.  
-No me lo harás –dije sonriendo.  
Con otro beso, la velocidad fue en aumento, los gemidos de placer eran cada vez más frecuentes y altos, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos pudo resistir durante más tiempo ese frenesí que nos poseía y acabamos uniendo, no solo nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestras almas.  
Y así, en la quietud del día, entre mimos y arrumacos, sellamos nuestro amor hasta que una duda surgió en mi mente. La misma que me agobiaba desde hacía tiempo.  
Me giré hacia Alfred que tenía los ojos cerrados. Aunque yo sabía que permanecía despierto, sobre todo porque sus dedos jugueteaban con uno de mis mechones.  
-Alfred…  
-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Arthur?  
-No te volverás a ir, ¿verdad?  
Alfred se irguió y apoyó sobre el brazo para mirarme a los ojos, aunque yo mantenía mi mirada fija en la colcha, permaneciendo ausente.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó preocupado.  
-¿Volverás a dejarme solo?  
-Jamás –respondió con seguridad.  
-¿Y cómo puedes estás tan seguro?  
Alfred me sonrió y me abrazó entre sus brazos.  
-Porque solo la Luna sabrá cuantas veces miré al cielo pensando en ti** ******* -me sonrojé antes sus palabras y sonreí-. Te amo, Arthur. Por eso no volveré a irme jamás.  
Depositó un beso en mis labios y me apretó más contra su cuerpo.  
-¿Sabes Alfred? Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones**

**(*) Lo de las muertes por obesidad mórbida, lo leí en una página web hace algún tiempo y me impactó la cifra. Pero no todas las muertes se producen por esa enfermedad, sino las acarreadas también por el sobrepeso como la diabetes, los ataques cardíacos, etc…**

**(**) Bueno, lo de Federico II el Grande, es considerado uno de los máximos representantes del "Despotismo Ilustrado" (Aquí en España fue Carlos III, conocido como el "Mejor Alcalde de Madrid " y "El Político") y como el percusor de convertir a Prusia en una gran máquina de guerra, con lo que duplicaron sus territorios. Lo de Adolph Hitler supongo que ya lo sabíais… Pero si no, este "simpático" (y nótese el sarcasmo, por favor) señor pertenecía al Imperio Austro-Húngaro, no era alemán (como piensa mucha gente). Ah… Y también, cuando digo que "Alemania" solo cumplía con las órdenes de su jefe, no estoy diciendo que apoye el nazismo ni nada por el estilo, y mucho menos las matanzas que se produjeron durante ese tiempo. Solo creo que, dentro del fandom, Alemania estaba siendo coaccionado por Hitler para cumplir lo que el ordenaba, aún estando en contra (pero esto es solo mi opinión)**  
**(***) Lo de que a Alfred no le gusta el té… Lo he cogido de cuando los colonos americanos (creo que eran ellos, corregirme si me equivoco), tiraron grandes cargamentos de té al mar en protesta por las subidas de los impuestos de Gran Bretaña sobre su colonia.**  
**(****) Esto son unos polvos instantáneos que hacen capuchino y tiene pepitas de chocolate que se quedan al fondo y está muy rico. A mí me gusta tomarlo con leche (el deshacer ahí los polvos como si fuera Cola-Cao o Nesquik xD)**  
**(*****) Esa frase me la dijo un chico al declararse no hace mucho y, aunque es bastante vieja y se ha utilizado muchísimo para ligar, me gustó muchísimo… Tanto, que me la apunté en el móvil xD**

**Y ya está...**

**¿Merece review, galleta, tomatazo, vodka, carta bomba, asesinato... un besito ^^)**

* * *

Para **naol**, que me ha dejado un comentario -lo cual agradezco-, pero quiero aclarar una cosa. La Real Academia de la Lengua Española (**RAE**) permite ambos usos y grafías en cuanto a la escritura de la palabra **"Méjico" **y/o **"Tejas"**. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues te lo explico a continuación:

En el castellano antiguo, no existía el sonido actual de** "J"**. Palabras tan comunes como son "caja", "bajo" o "jarabe" se escribían con la grafía** "X"**, dando lugar a "caxa", "baxo" y "xarabe". Pero esa **"X"** se pronunciaba como en inglés **"SH"**. Es decir, que su pronunciación sería la siguiente: "casha", "basho", "sharabe".

"México" o "Texas" se escribían (y se escriben todavía así, no digo jamás lo contrario) porque se pronunciaban "Méshico", "Teshas". Sin embargo, cuando cambió la pronunciación de "X" ("SH") a "J", algunas palabras (básicamente nombres propios) conservaron la "X" en su grafía aunque su pronunciación es con "J".

Por otra parte, la grafía **"X"** pasó a representar el sonido de **"KS"**, como en "examen", "exigir", etc.

También, hay que añadir que la letra "J" tenía antiguamente el mismo sonido que la **"J" inglesa**, es decir, "Juan" se pronunciaba como en inglés "John", luego pasó a pronunciarse como "SH" y finalmente como se pronuncia ahora. Es decir, tanto **"X" (SH)** como **"J"** desembocaron en el mismo sonido -la **"J" actual**-

En España, se acostumbra a escribir "Méjico", "Tejas", "Javier" o "Jiménez" para acomodarlos a su pronunciación actual, mientras en América se suele escribir "México", "Texas", "Xavier" o "Ximénez".

Ninguna de las dos formas es errada, al contrario, es una forma de enriquecer nuestro vocabulario.

La **Real Academia** de la Lengua **Española** (La RAE) permite escribir estos nombres de las dos maneras.

Lo que sí que es un error inaceptable, es pronunciar "México" o "Texas" como hacen los ingleses, es decir,"Méksico" o "Teksas", ya que en **castellano** esos nombres nunca se han pronunciado así.

Además, la pronunciación antigua de "X" en castellano como "SH" explica el porqué los ingleses llaman "Sherry" al vino de Jerez. Por supuesto, Jerez se pronunciaba en castellano antiguo "Xerés".

Espero haber resuelto alguna duda que pudiera surgir =D


End file.
